Till Death Do Us Part
by devilssmile666
Summary: In our vows, we said Till death do us part. GSR...Um, I guess it's a Character Death...just read it to see what I mean. That's your last warning, by the way...so don't review and say I didn't warn you.


Till Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...I'm just a 14 year old girl who is dreading going back to school on Monday!

**Summary:** In their vows they said, 'Till death do us part.'

**A/N:** This doesn't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. I also think this story is a load of crap...I don't think this is one of my better stories, and I'm not very proud of it. I just posted it because the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

I watch as Sara walks from the living room with our sleeping son in her arms. She puts four year old Samuel to bed and then walks to the nursery where our daughter will sleep in about three months. Sara leans against the door frame and looks around at the wonderful paint job I did. She then walks back to our son's room, stalling so she doesn't have to walk into our bedroom. She stands in the doorway of Sam's room and watches him sleep. Tears are dried on his cheeks from crying, for the millionth time this week. Sara's eyes are bloodshot and red from crying along with our son, and I stood there watching them break down completely.

She sighs and places her hand on her round belly as she walks to our bedroom. She crawls into bed and leans her back against the headboard, just like she and I would do when we would watch a movie. She leaned over and grabbed a photograph that was taken at our wedding. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the photo. I can only assume that she was remembering that beautiful day.

_Sara walked down the aisle, with Brass accompanying her. I think she is the most beautiful woman to ever walk this earth, but she doesn't believe me. Today however, she looks outstandingly beautiful. Her hair is down, because she knows that's the way I love it, and it's falling in soft curls around her shoulders. She has a hint of eye shadow on so that it brought out the sparkle in her chocolaty orbs. She applied a touch of blush on her cheeks so that they weren't as pale are they normally were. Her snow-white dress is simple, yet it showed off her spectacular curves...especially the slight bump on her stomach caused by her being almost four months pregnant with our son._

_I can't help myself; my jaw dropped at the sight of her. She smiled gently as she continued to walk towards me. Brass agrees to give her away to me, and then we recite our vows. She starts, and I am mesmerized by her words._

_"From the first moment I laid my eyes on you at that seminar, I couldn't take them off of you," she started with a smile. "I would purposely make an excuse so I was always the last person to leave your class. I was so excited when you asked me to come to Vegas, because I would see you again. We would both flirt innocently with each other, then you sort of stopped, but I wouldn't. I admit, I was probably getting on your nerves, but I tried time after time to get you out on a date with me. I would turn down countless numbers of guys at the lab who offered to take me out to dinner, because my heart kept telling me to hang on...that you would pluck up the courage. I didn't quite think it would take you five years, but you finally let me in. You tell me everyday that I'm beautiful and I would respond that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. But you'd come back and say that you were beholding it, and I was beautiful. Okay, I promised myself that this wouldn't be a chapter book, but it looks like that promise went down the toilet!"_

_This comment drew chuckles from the guest and Sara smiled. She took a deep breath and continued, "Gil Grissom...I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives'. I will comfort you when you're sad, tend to you while you are sick, and I will never leave you, until death do us part. I love you, and I will never stop."_

_Grissom beamed at her and said, "Sara, I love you with all my heart. I have ever since I can remember, and I was a fool to ignore my feelings for you. It broke my heart to see you hurting or crying, but it damn near killed me when I realized that I was the cause of your pain. I finally pulled my head out of the microscope – as Catherine put it once – and I invited you to dinner. I am _so glad_ I did that because I haven't been happier. I promise to comfort you and love you, cherish you and heal you, and I will never leave you until death do us part. I love you so much, Sara...you are my world, and so is that baby that you are carrying."_

_Tears were in Sara's eyes, and she blamed it on hormones. We exchanged rings and waited for the priest to say those five little magic words. He finally did, and I did exactly what he said...I kissed my bride. She wrapped her arms around me, and I cradled her face in my hands. We broke apart, and she said, "Till death do us part."_

By now, Sara is crying so hard that I'm surprised Sammy isn't awake. I run over to her and I try to calm her down. I stroke her hair and I tell her that everything is okay, but she acts as if I'm not even there. Oh yeah, I keep on forgetting...I'm not. Oh, you guys are probably so confused right now...let me try this again.

We told each other that we would never leave each other until death do us part. Well, it did...I was at a crime scene last week and I was brutally shot and murdered.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope y'all liked it. Please let me know if you liked it, couldn't stand it, or if your keyboard is wet because you were crying. 


End file.
